Many mobile devices operating on standard communication networks, such as cellular networks and WiFi networks, are limited in the areas in which they have coverage from their network operator and in their download/upload rate. In addition, even in areas that the mobile device has good service, a typical uploading rate for the mobile device in cellular networks and/or WiFi networks may not be sufficient for transmitting a video stream at a desired quality in close to real time.